Rush
by Aus
Summary: Two groups rule Hogwarts. Each lead by our 2 favorite people. A different LJ fic. Read to find out what happens in this LJ story with a twist! rr plz!
1. It Starts

Disclaimer: If you can't tell the difference between my writing and characters and J.K. Rowling's work. I pity you.  
  
Author's Note: Hey all! Yes this in my second fic. Please refrain from getting mad at me for abandoning my other fic, DMC. *ducks at flying tomatoes* Well technically, I'm not abandoning it.Sry rambling. Oh yes, this story is a tad AU and I got one broad idea as I read other fics, I used broad idea because I thought it was an amazing idea! So right now I'm giving credit to the founder of the idea, whoever it is, as the idea is seen in many stories. You guys are great! And remember there is only so many ways to write a story. This is fan fiction, right? So with that off my chest, on with the show!  
  
***********  
  
Chapter One: It Starts (corny, I know!)  
  
The stars swirled in the emerald eyes of a seventeen-year old girl. The constellation, Leo, was almost at its end of prominence in the sky. The constellation, Virgo, was eagerly taking up the limelight in the myriad stars of the fading summer season.  
  
Lily gazed towards the sky from the soft spot of grass she was laying on. The changing, midnight sky brought the reminder that tomorrow was September 1st, the day she had to take the train back to school, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Looking down at her watch, Lily sadly rose from the soft grass, and she made her way to the dark house behind her.  
  
********  
  
"LILY! LILY VIOLA EVANS! GET UP, YOU TRAIN LEAVES IN THIRTY MINUTES!" The sound of Serena Evan's voice jolted the bundle of blankets awake.  
  
"Crap!" was all Lily could say as she threw off her golden comforter. She glanced to the clock by her headboard; it read 10:30. She had overslept again. For some reason, every year on the first of September Lily had a reputation for oversleeping. Taking no heed, Lily ran into the bathroom and jumped into the shower.  
  
After an unpleasant cold shower, Lily ran into her room and grabbed the outfit she had set out the day before. She quickly slipped into her super- low rise Levi's and gold halter top.  
  
"Crap! No time!" Lily said to herself, as she quickly towel dried her hair. Her dark, auburn hair settled around her shoulders, silently forming waves.  
  
"Oh my gosh! I can't forget these!" Lily said with a smile as she slipped on her, Audrey Hepburn sunglasses. Truth be told, Lily absolutely adored the Muggle actress.  
  
Grabbing her trunk and owl, with the help of her father, made her way downstairs to the car.  
  
"Petunia, don't you want to say goodbye to your little sister? You won't see her until Christmas." asked Lily's mother to her eldest daughter.  
  
"Bye, Lily", Petunia said it like she had just tasted something appalling.  
  
"Buh bye!" Lily said enthusiastically. Nothing could spoil her mood about seeing her friends again after a three-month separation.  
  
***********  
  
"Where is that girl?!" stated seventeen- year old, Juliana Edwards. Her and her other friends were waiting impatiently in their usual compartment on the Hogwarts Express.  
  
"We were wondering the same thing ourselves", came an all too familiar voice at the door.  
  
"Sirius, you're a dead man! I still haven't forgiven you for that prank you pulled on me last year!" Juliana shouted at him playfully.  
  
"Jules, I'd like to see you try!" Sirius Black called back to her, as he ran at her and started tickling her senseless.  
  
Juliana shouted between fits of laughter," I'm.hahahaha.going.haha.to.hahaha.kill. hahaha.you!!!"  
  
"Who's killing who?" Lily had just walked in the door.  
  
"LILY!!!", the other five people in the compartment chorused. She had no sooner taken one step into the compartment, when she was covered by a mass of bodies all hugging her at the same time.  
  
"Do you mind?" Lily attempted to say, but she was muffled by the abundance of people around her. At last she was able to breathe again. Now straightening up, Lily got to get a good look of the people around her.  
  
Her eyes, first, were drawn to the tall girl in the corner next to the notorious Sirius Black. The girl was Juliana Edwards, more commonly referred to as Jules. She was looking as ravishing as usual with her dark, almond eyes under her long, black hair. Next to her, was Sirius tall, dark, and handsome was all that was needed to describe him.  
  
Next, her attention was drawn to her other friend, Zoe Williams. Zoe looked like a goddess. Her chocolate, brown hair cascaded in swirls down her back, and her aquamarine eyes shone brightly as she chatted with Remus Lupin. Remus, on the other hand, looked the same as usual, pale and fatigued. He looked happy none the less.  
  
Now looking towards the last member of the group, whom was leaning against the compartment door staring directly at her, Lily's heart leapt to her throat. Right in front of her was none other than her best guy friend, her partner in crime, the one the only.James Potter.(A/N: I'm soooo corny!) He looked different somehow, something about the gleam in his brilliant hazel eyes, told her so. Lily couldn't put her finger on it. He had the same toned body that the whole female population went haywire for, the same messy jet- black hair, and the same trademark glasses of his. Lily was lost in awe of seeing him again for the first time in three months.  
  
James grinned at her and said, "Hey, Lils don't I get a hug?"  
  
Lily snapped back to reality. "Of course, dahuling!" Lily said in a humorous tone, as she walked over and embraced one of her best friends.  
  
Later on the train ride, the group sat down and started contemplating about a prank to start of the New Year. The large group was really two groups united. The first group was the guys, the infamous Marauders, and the second was the Zodiacs. The Zodiacs were made up of none other Lily, who was Leo for her quick temper of a lion. Jules, who was Virgo, as she was the biggest temptress of them all. Last was Zoe, who was Aquarius, not only because of her eyes, but also her nature was that of the ocean. She could be calm and then be a raging hurricane, full of unwavering energy.  
  
The two groups had formed an alliance, and they now were the top trouble- making group that Hogwarts has ever seen.  
  
"Remember, plan is executed as soon as we walk into the castle", Lily stated to the group. Happy with their ingenious prank that was going to be pulled.  
  
"Right!" the rest replied, as the train was coming to a halt. They all got up and filed out the doorway to meet the carriages that would take them up to the castle.  
  
************  
  
A/N: That was mildly interesting. I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I liked writing it! Review plz!  
  
I NEED A PRANK!!!!! I NEED A GOOD IDEA FOR THEIR PRANK!!!!!  
  
Okay, until Chapter 2.  
  
Aus 


	2. Let The Games Begin

  


Disclaimer: Need I do one of these again? We all no the drill. I do not own Harry Potter and things of the sort so yeah.   
  
A/N: I think I have to say, any of the devoted readers to my stories will all agree, that is the fastest I've ever updated two stories in like FOREVER! But yeah, I was bored so there ya' go. DUH DUH DUH!!! Okay whatever here it is.  
  
  
*******  
  
Chapter 2: Let The Games Begin  
  
The carriages pulled up to the castle in neat rows, as they each dropped of its passengers.  
  
Lily, James, Remus, and Zoe all filed out of the carriages and walked up to the big oak doors. Juliana, Sirius, and Peter following close behind them.  
  
"This ought to be good", James whispered in Lily's ear. In return Lily gave him one of her trademark smiles. The group went and took their place at the Gryffindor table. Zoe, Juliana, and Sirius took their places across from James, Lily, and Remus. (A/N: Who cares about Peter? Really?)  
  
Zoe looked at each of them and hissed, " After Dumbledore's announcements." Excitement flashed across her aquamarine eyes. They all nodded in agreement. Sirius who was next to her whispered, "We have the flock; you girls get the herders."   
  
The Zodiacs looked at one another and silently agreed to the Marauder's plan. Truth be told, the prank was sure to get them all a weeks worth detentions, but it was totally worth it. This prank, in particular, involved the whole Slytherin house and, of course, the ring leaders Serverus Snape and Lucius Malfoy.   
  
The sorting was about to begin, as the first years cautiously made their way into the great hall.  
  
"They're so cute!" Juliana said gleefully.   
  
Sirius followed Jules gaze," They're so tiny…."  
  
"Hey, you used to be like that", Remus stated looking at his friend.  
  
"Me? Never!" Sirius replied with a look of utter disbelief, as he received a few snorts from the rest of the group.   
  
"Hey! Hello? Yes", James started to get their attention, "Okay, the sorting is over and Dumbledore is starting. Everyone watch for my signal." All nodded in agreement.   
  
Dumbledore began, "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! To first years and other years", he directed his twinkling eyes to the Marauders and the Zodiacs, "The forest is off limits to all students. With that being said, tuck in!"  
  
The Zodiacs and the Marauders turned their heads to James. He made a very large nod to queue the prank.  
  
As soon as James nodded, each had directed his or her wand over to the Slytherin table. Curses and charms were muttered. A moment later the Hall burst into laughter. A chorus of "bahs" were heard along with the with the not-so-lovely singing voices of our dear Snape and Malfoy.  
  
"Mary had a little lamb,  
Little lamb, little lamb!  
  
Mary had a little lamb,  
Whose fleece was white as snow!"  
  
"BAH!"  
  
The Great hall was doubled over laughter. (A/N: Thanks Redtiger!) Malfoy and Snape were Hogwart's own little Bo Peeps and the rest of the house were their fleecy lambs.  
  
Up at the teacher's table, there were mixed countenances. The of Slytherin house, Professor Loew, looked as if he were going to have a heart attack. Dumbledore had a twinkle in his eye, as he flicked his wand to restore the Slytherins to their normal state. McGonagall looked cross, as she stood up and shouted, "Potter, Evans, Black, Edwards, Lupin, Williams DETENTION! My office! Now!"  
  
The two groups exchanged similar sheepish grins. Getting up the Zodiacs and Marauders got up and marched out of the Great Hall to a plethora of applause.  
  
"I swear McGonagall had a small smile on her face for, like, a second," Sirius insisted to the rest of the group.   
  
"Uh……Okay Sirius," Jules said rolling her eyes.  
  
"I wonder how long we're gonna get?" Zoe asked.   
  
"Ummm, I'm betting detention for one week," Lily answered, as she opened the door to McGonagall's office. They all piled in awaiting their punishment.  
  
"I'll bet you 10 galleons on two weeks," Sirius whispered to Lily.  
  
"Your on", Lily answered mischievously.   
  
Bursting through the doors, Mcgonagall acted like a raving lunatic, "Well I never! Slytherin…..sheeps! Ugg!"  
  
"Uhh…. Professor?" James startes, attempting to bring Professor McGonagall back to reality.  
  
"Ah, Mr. Potter and the rest of you 15 points each from Gryffindor and detention for one week. You are all to report back to the Great Hall for dinner. No more mischief or else," McGonagall scolded them.  
  
Lily caught Sirius' eye. "Pay up!" Lily mouthed.  
  
"Next time try and use your transfiguration skills for a more meaningful purpose," McGonagall stated her tone softer; a smile playing at her lips.  
  
*******  
  
"First years, this way!" Lily called out, "Gryffindor first years!"  
  
Although Lily and James were as mischievous as the came, they both still managed to be Head Boy and Girl, and both achieved 'Outstanding' grades in every class.   
  
Heading up to the North Tower, James began to inform them about the tower, the passwords and such.  
  
"The password for now is 'Jobberknoll', and please keep the password within our own house," Lily added as the first years and other years entered the common room.  
  
Lily was a step away from entering the portrait hole when she felt a slight pull at the hem of her skirt. Looking down she saw a bundle of shaggy black hair.  
  
"Lily can you puh-weez tell me the password?" Sirius asked in a mock-childish voice. He looked up at Lily from his knees.  
  
"Sirius that's not very nice. Aren't you ever serious? --Excuse the pun--," Lily stated, as she yanked him up by the arm.  
  
Sirius straightened himself up. "Never babe," he said walking through the hole followed by the rest of the Zodiacs and Marauders.   
  
"Hey Sirius!" Lily called after him.  
  
"Wha?" he answered to behind him.  
  
"Pay up!"  
  
"Uh…..Pay up what?" Sirius said in mock-confusion.  
  
Lily looked to Jules and Zoë, "Shall we?"  
  
"Yes!" they replied taking out their wands and stalking after Sirius whom had bolted up the boy's staircase yelling, "James! Remus! Help!"  
  
Remus looked at James, "Shall we?"  
  
"Nah," They both replied in unison, while sitting down at the old chairs in front of the fireplace.  
  
**********   
  
  
A/N: That was fun! I'm glad I kept the story! If you want anything to happen just say so and I'll see what I can do. Sorry for the super long wait. I've been a bad monkey! Sorry there wasn't enough James action, but I did have Sirius! Please review and I'll love you forever!  
  
Love,  
Aus  



	3. Escapades

Disclaimer: I own … ALL OF IT! shifty, shifty eyes (JKR really does… jealous and sad)

{A/N: Hey all! Yes, I KNOW it's been AGES since I've updated. I truly am sorry! Really! Hopefully I will update more, as it IS summer for me! I did update at least each story once during the school year. So SPOOF! You can also check out my live journal for updates and you can leave me comments (PLEASE!) and goad me into updating more. My user name is: auroraborialis or you can click on the link in my ff.net bio page. Thanks a million! Now without further adieu: Chapter 3: Escapades }

"HUZZAH!" Sirius yelled, as he jumped fully on to Lily's bed and began to jump up and down, quite exuberently.

"What the --" Lily started starring wide eyed at Sirius and quickly jolted upright, causing Sirius to fall off the bed with a _thud. _A well aimed pillow was thrown directly at Sirius's head from across the room. Sirius let out a squeal.

"Sirius! Why the bloody hell are you in here?" Jules shouted after her pillow.

"To answer that question…wait… I don't have the slightest idea! But I guess one can say I did it as I've never done it before. So I decided to give it whirl! And then … you ladies chased me last night…" Sirius rambled.

Zoë looked at him from her bed and threw her pillow at him. "Siri, shut up before you hurt yourself!" The three girls -- Brooke and Hilary were still asleep-- edged closer to him, pillows reclaimed.

"Never…" Lily started, coming dangerously close to his back.

"…wake us up.." Zoë seconded, closing in on his right arm.

"…like that again!" Jules finished, looking him straight in the eye, as the three Zodiacs started whacking Sirius with their pillows. Sirius let out a scarily high pitched squeal and bolted for the door of the dormitory.

"That will teach you Mister Black!" Lily called after him. The three girls looked at each other and burst into peals of laughter.

"Did you hear that squeal!?" Zoë gasped between laughs.

"YES!" Lily and Jules said in unison, while collapsing on to the pile of pillows, causing feathers to fly in every which direction.

The girls got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall, talking and calling out greeting to friends in different houses. Gracefully, the three Zodiacs entered the hall and sat down across from the Marauders. Sirius eyed them suspiciously; the girls glared mockingly back at him. James looked between the four of them, a grin spreading across him mouth. "Did Sirius go on an escapade again?" Sirius shuttered at the thought of being beaten with pillows. Seeing this, the Zodiacs burst out laughing.

James, taking that as a 'yes', continued, "Well anyroad, we do have detentions to serve for the rest of the week, and on a brighter note, we have history of magic with our beloved Professor Binns first thing this morning! Can you just feel the excitement!?" James was doing this all with a dramatic effect.

"Please tell me, for the love of Qudditch, your joking," Lily said, rubbing her temples.

He opened his eyes wide and put on an innocent face. "Does this face ever lie?" James asked, hurt. As soon as the words had left his mouth, he was bombarded with a n assortment of breakfast foods. "Hey!" he yelped, attempting to swat away a piece of well aimed toast by Zoë.

History of Magic went about as usual, Professor Binns droning on about aspiring wizards in the Renaissance. Lily, Jules, and Zoë had settled themselves in behind the Marauders to 'listen' to the lecture. As usual, the girls were passing notes to and fro about the improved selection of guys for their year. Jules passed Lily a piece of parchment which read, 'Oh my goodness, have you seen Dante Cartier lately? Has he finally started growing into himself or what?!' Lily scribbled back, 'I think you may be correct m'dear! But you are gonna have to watch out for evil twin, Aeron.' Both girls looked disdainfully across the room towards the sour looking Ravenclaw. As they looked straight ahead they noticed a face looking curiously at them from over his shoulder. Jules made a face and stuck her tongue out at Sirius. Arching an eyebrow, with a mischievous glint in his eye, he turned and faced the front. Jules faced Lily and they both shrugged and went back to Dante; completely unbeknownst that Sirius had directed his wand towards Jules's chair.

Sirius muttered quietly to himself, "_Wingardium Leviosa!_" The chair that Jules was in slowly started to raise a few inches above the ground.

Jules noticed that the force of gravity diapering, as Lily got shorter and shorter next to her. Lily abruptly took notice of her slowly ascending friend and glanced around the room. Finally, her eyes rested on an unusually still looking Sirius and a silently laughing James. Jules was close to two feet above the ground (Professor Binns, not seeming to have noticed anything, kept droning on about Ebither the Great) when Lily muttered the counter curse. Jules's chair plopped back down on the hard floor with a _thud! _Sirius glanced back and then he and James burst into peals of silent laughter. Glaring at the back of Sirius's head , she whipped out her wand and started to charm it a lovely shade of hot pink. Lily wasn't paying attention to Jules charm, but taking notice, for the first time, the way James's eyes, swirls of brown and green, light up like stars when he laughs . She watched him intently until Zoë -- whom had stopped chatting with the guy next to her-- started to poke her, rather hard, in the shoulder.

"Ow!" lily yelped, rubbing her shoulder, "Jeez Zoë! What was that for?"

"Lils class is over; you've only been looking at a certain someone for the past half an hour," Zoe said deviously.

Making a face, Lily replied defiantly, "I was not!" While inside her mind was racing. '_Was I just staring at James for half an hour straight? Lily! Get a hold of yourself! You cannot have feelings for James! NO NO NO!' _The little voice inside her head questioned, '_Why not?' _The bigger voice stomped out the other one, _'NO!'_

"No!" Lily told herself firmly, as she walked out of the classroom, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

"What was that Lily?" Jules asked, looking at her curiously.

"Nothing!" Lily uttered quickly, walking hurriedly down the corridor.

"Mmmhhmmm…" Zoë murmured to Jules.

"You got that right, Zo," Jules said. They continued walking down the corridor after her.

{ A/N: I hope you liked it! I wont beg you to review, as if you feel it's worthy enough in your eyes, as a reader, you will review. Which I hope you do! That chapter is kinnda random, but it was kinnda fun to write. I know it's short please forgive me! We all know I'm incapable of writing long posts! In your review please tell me which story you would rather have updated: DMC or Anathema? Please read my other fics! Fallen Star could use some readers. Thanks a lot for reading! Please check out my LJ and leave me comments! Until next time!

Aus}


End file.
